1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an angle sensor, including at least two angularly spaced sensor units which measure in a contactless manner and whose sensor voltages are similar but angularly shifted sinusoidal functions (sensor characteristic) of the angle .alpha. to be measured relative to a rotatable element, and also including a processing circuit for forming an angle sensor voltage which is a measure of the angle .alpha..
2. Description of the Related Art
An angle sensor of this kind is described in EP-A 217 478. The sensor units therein form alternating voltage signals of an amplitude which is dependent on the angle of rotation.
DE-C 3 826 408 discloses a choke valve angle sensor in combustion engines which comprises a single magnetoresistive sensor element which forms a voltage which is constant in time and which is sinusoidally dependent on the measuring angle.
The Abstract in English of JP-A 59-41882 describes a sensor assembly consisting of two interleaved magnetoresistive sensor units whose bridge elements succeed one another in an alternating fashion.